Isaak Sirko
Isaak Sirko (also known as Volk, Russian for "The Wolf") is a character in Season Seven of Showtime's series DEXTER. Isaak was one of the leaders in the Koshka Brotherhood, which based their operation in Kiev, Ukraine, where Isaak lived. He was the owner of a chain of strip clubs, primarily in Florida, U.S He is the Main Antagonist'' of Season Seven and the Seventh Main Antagonist in the series. He is the second antagonist to be from a foreign country (the first one being Lila West). Isaak is the third Major Antagonist to have been killed by someone other than Dexter Morgan (the first two being James Doakes and Jordan Chase, and the fourth being Maria LaGuerta). Description Isaak is a tall, handsome, Caucasian man in his late forties with graying hair. His attire consists mainly of expensive suits that were likely imported from Ukraine or Russia, and is always very professional-looking. Personality Isaak is a lethally dangerous, yet sophisticated man with a calm demeanor. He is respected and feared among his subordinates. With no qualms about getting his own hands dirty, Isaak may opt to perform a murder himself, rather than having one of his men do it. An example of this is when he murders Tony Rush by stabbing him in the eye with a screwdriver, despite being accompanied by bodyguard Jurg Yeliashkevych. A force to be reckoned with, Isaak possesses excellent fighting and marksman skills, as demonstrated when he killed three armed men in Mateo's Bar, despite having been lured into a trap by Dexter Morgan. Unlike most other antagonists, who are portrayed as entirely self-centered, Isaak possesses a strong sense of personal honor, and appears to hold at least some regard for those who work under him. When he learns of Viktor's murder, Isaak is enraged and determined to avenge his former associate, and will not allow George Novikov to speak ill of him. (It should be noted that he and Viktor were lovers, and it's unlikely he would go to quite such lengths for any other of his men.) His desire to avenge Viktor is so strong that it ultimately leads to him alienating the other Koshka bosses (who feel that it is bad for business), which in turn leads to two attempts on Isaak's life. At times, Isaak can be cruel to his men, as shown when he forces Alex Dubrozny to confess to Mike Anderson's murder and then kill himself, so that the police will stop investigating Anderson's death. Isaak does this by implicitly threatening that Dubrozny's family will be killed if he refuses. To further convince him, Isaak promises to send his family a substantial amount of money if Dubrozny obeys. Isaak likely carries through with this, as he is shown to be a man of his word, proven when he keeps a promise to let Dexter live, despite his desire for revenge. As a rather easygoing individual, Isaak often talks to those around him in a lighthearted manner, regardless of the situation. He has a clear sense of humor, first shown when he speaks to Dexter on the phone. He recalls that Louis called Dexter a "douchebag" with a small laugh. Another example is after Dexter describes step by step how the assassin hired to kill Isaak died in Viktor's apartment: "My...my, you couldn't have described it better yourself if you had been there." This is sarcastic in nature given that Isaak had deduced that it was Dexter who killed the assassin. Isaak is also portrayed as romantic, admitting that his desire to kill Dexter is entirely fueled by the love he had for Viktor. He believes that love transcends reason. He cites his relationship with Viktor as an example, saying that he and Viktor were very different people — Isaak being calm and professional, Viktor being reckless and impulsive. (Both men would have been kicked out of the Brotherhood, and possibly killed, if their homosexuality was discovered). He is baffled by Dexter's apparent cluelessness when it comes to matters of a romantic or personal nature. He offers Dexter advice on his relationship with Hannah McKay, "She needs to know how you feel." The ultimate proof of Isaak's romanticism is shown after he is shot by George Novikov. Realizing that the wound is fatal, Isaak's final wish is to be buried with Viktor at sea. Early life History Isaak was born on 25 May 1964, sometime after the death of Nadezhda Obukhova, in Kiev, Ukraine. In his childhood, he pushed his music teacher, Mr. Chillich, down a flight of stairs for giving him an F, remarking: “Isaak, you think you’re strong, but you are not strong if you don’t feel.” Isaak's father then sent him to a disciplinary school in England, which explains his British accent. As a result of his time at the school, Isaak claims that his love of opera is all that remains of his softer side.Episode 703: Buck the System, while speaking to 'Nadia' Before his birth, Isaak had a great-uncle who served in the Red Army and was loved and cherished by his people in Kiev. A Soviet Party Official became jealous of his fame and attempted to make an example of him by taking away his house. After protesting, Isaak's great-uncle was executed by hanging. Isaak's grandfather (who was just a teenager at the time) developed an intense desire for revenge, which the official saw in his eyes. The official had him arrested and sent to Siberia, until the Soviet Union fell and Isaak's grandfather was released to celebrate with all the others in Kiev. It was there that he found the party official and, after waiting many years, killed him by stabbing him in the kidney with a six-inch knife. Summary * "Are You...?" Isaak comes to Miami from Kiev to investigate the disappearance of one of his men, Viktor Baskov, whom he put in charge of operations there (and who is later revealed to have been Isaak's secret lover). He soon discovers that Viktor was murdered by Dexter Morgan, and is determined to kill Dexter simply for revenge. Detective Mike Anderson is driving home when he spots a car parked alongside the road. He steps out and sees Viktor Baskov (a member of the Koshka Brotherhood), attempting to fix a flat tire. Mike offers to help and, despite Viktor protests, opens the trunk and discovers the body of Kaja Soroka.' Viktor immediately shoots Mike and wipes down the car and weapon. He takes a bracelet (which contains a GPS chip designed to keep track of the Brotherhood's mules) from Kaja's body. Viktor then drives off in Mike's car, leaving him dead on the concrete. Viktor arranges a flight to leave Miami for his own safety and return to Kiev, Ukraine. The next day, Dexter Morgan arrives at the crime scene and d'i'scovers the shooter's identity from a fingerprint that Viktor forgot to wipe off his turn signal lever. Dexter keeps this information to himself, seeking a new victim to kill. As Miami Metro Homicide seeks answers as to who killed Mike Anderson, they discover that Kaja Soroka worked at a night club named The Fox Hole, which is managed by George Novikov. Detectives Angel Batista and Joey Quinn stop by and make inquiries, but George claims to know nothing about it, and the employees are too afraid to talk to the police. Dexter captures Viktor in the airport bathroom before he can leave Miami. During his kill ritual, Dexter learns little from Viktor, except that he has "dangerous friends." Dexter is asked by Viktor if he was hired to kill him, and Dexter confirms that it's his own doing. As he is about to die, Viktor asks if he can convince Dexter not to kill him. Dexter answers, "No," and Viktor angrily responds with, "Then get it over with!" Dexter obliges by wrapping Viktor's head in plastic and using a nearby fire extinguisher to smash in his skull. While Isaak is at home in Kiev, Ukraine, his associate, Jurg Yeliashkevych takes a call from George and gives the phone to Isaak. George informs Isaak that Viktor made his flight and should have arrive in Kiev at 5:25 (Isaak's time). Pleased, Isaak says, "Good." He then inquires about the dead police officer, with George stating that it's still a problem, but he'll take care of it. Isaak once again says, "Good." He hangs up the phone, hands it to Jurg, and privately smiles to himself. * "Sunshine and Frosty Swirl" Tensions rise between George and the Miami Metro Police Department, when they start shutting down The Fox Hole twice a day to seek answers about Mike Anderson's shooting. One of The Fox Hole's strippers, Nadia, gives the police a potential lead when she tells Detective Joey Quinn about Tony Rush, a bouncer who was dating Kaja. They question Rush, and he reluctantly reveals that Kaja left the club that night with Viktor. Sergeant Angel Batista, along with Quinn and a few other officers, return to The Fox Hole to question George about Viktor. When the police leave, George retreats to his office and is startled to find Isaak sitting there. George casually greets him with "Isaak" before correcting himself with the more honorable "Mr. Sirko." He asks Isaak what he's doing here, and Isaak reveals that he's here to find Viktor. George swears that he has no idea how the police learned Viktor's name to which Isaak remarks, " I'm sure of it, but we'll get to that." Jurg then walks in, closing the door behind him and stands sternly at the door, which makes George slightly nervous. Isaak states that Viktor never made his flight, which seems to surprise George. With a hint of suspicion in his voice, Isaak interrogates George. '''Isaak: "I can't help but wonder...if someone in the Brotherhood decided to make an example of him." George: "Without your approval? No. No-no, Viktor was impulsive, yes. He did a stupid thing, yes. But he was one of us and we would always protect him." (Isaak puts his hand to George's cheek and leans in with a serious expression) Isaak: "You're in luck." George: "Why?" Isaak: "I believe you." George sighs in relief, and Isaak begins looking into Viktor's disappearance. After learning of Kaja and her connection to Tony Rush, Isaak determines that Rush leaked Viktor's name while being questioned by the police. Isaak suspects that Tony had a hand in Viktor's death, considering that he loved Kaja and may have killed him out of revenge. Isaak and Jurg arrive at Tony's house, and enter the garage where he is working on his motorcycle. Annoyed at their intrusion, Tony angrily asks, "Who the fuck are you?" Isaak informs Tony that he's his employer (or rather, former employer, as Tony recently gave notice), explaining that he owns The Fox Hole and various other enterprises. Isaak jokingly claims he came to give Tony an exit interview, which makes Tony laugh. Then Isaak grills Tony about why he quit his job, which he believes involves Kaja's death. Tony suddenly becomes evasive and looks away. When Isaak accuses Tony of talking to the police, Tony says, "No way." Isaak states that he had him followed, and a nervous Tony admits that he did, but never said a word. Isaak reveals he bluffed about having Tony followed, and sees Tony as the most likely candidate Viktor's murder. As Isaac moves closer, Tony shows apprehension. Isaak: "You loved her, didn't you?" Tony: 'What?' Isaak: "Kaja. You were in love with her. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's the one thing that gives meaning in this life. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position. It's terrible...to lose someone you love." With Tony's defenses weakened, almost in tears thinking about Kaja, Isaak grabs a nearby screwdriver off the workstation and quickly stabs it directly into Tony's right eye. He steps back as Tony twitches and shudders before falling dead. Isaak calmly looks at his body, taking a moment to examine his work, then leaves the garage. Jurg wipes down the screwdriver's handle before following Isaak out. * "Buck the System" Isaak later speaks with Nadia about her relationship with Quinn, and tells her to get close to him to learn more about Viktor's disappearance. He tells George about the GPS bracelet, which Viktor probably took with him so the police couldn't identify it. Jurg finds the man who designed it, after which they pinpoint the bracelet's location: eight miles out to sea. Isaak becomes enraged, realizing that Viktor was killed and dumped in the ocean like garbage. He has the designer find the marina from which Viktor was dropped. While Isaak waits, Batista returns to speak with George, accompanied by Dexter. Isaak unknowingly has a casual conversation with the man who killed Viktor, telling him to relax since he looks tense. Dexter reveals that he's not there for women or alcohol, and Isaak jokes that Dexter's in the wrong place. When Dexter takes notice of Isaak being from another country and asks what he's doing here, Isaak says he's looking for something, a concept that Dexter can agree with. Isaak notes they're both killing time and remarks on how ironic it is that they're here for different reasons and yet the net result is the same: they're both frustrated. Dexter agrees, and wishes Isaak luck in finding what he's looking for, not knowing that Isaak is looking for him. After locating the marina, Isaak, Jurg, and George head there and find the boat, ''Slice of Life''. Louis Greene is trying to sink the boat with a drill, but Isaak stops him and asks if he's the boat's owner. Not wanting to get in trouble, Louis affirms this, and Isaak angrily asks about Viktor. As George restrains Louis, Isaak takes the drill and threatens to put Louis' eyes out. Louis caves and tells the truth. He reveals Dexter's name and occupation, and explains that he was trying to sink the boat because of a grudge against him. Isaak then shoots Louis in the head and leaves George to dispose of the corpse. * "Run" Back at The Fox Hole, Isaak examines both Dexter's and Louis' files, and notes their connection to the police department; he deduces Viktor's death was revenge for killing Mike. George insults Viktor's brash recklessness, but Isaak defends him, stating that he was a good man and refusing to let anyone speak ill. When George questions why the police are still coming by, Isaak knows this must be off-the-radar, that Dexter killed Viktor without anyone else knowing. Isaak decides to have someone take the fall for Mike's murder, and decides on bartender Isaak, George, and Jurg visit Alex's house at night. Isaak coerces him to write a confession note and then commit suicide so that the police can wrap up their investigation and take their eyes off of the Brotherhood. Isaak promises to send Alex's family money, and Alex reluctantly goes through with it. The police arrive the next day and conclude that Alex was the killer, though Batista isn't convinced and Dexter knows Viktor was the real perpetrator. Isaak later goes to Viktor's apartment and finds a hidden photo of him and Viktor in Kiev. Crying, Isaak swears to Viktor that he will avenge him. * "Swim Deep" As Dexter is about to enter his apartment, he notices his curtains are open slightly and realizes someone might be inside. Isaak sits in the apartment with his gun and a set of kill tools, but Dexter leaves a message on his machine, posing as somebody else and confirming a meeting that's about to take place soon. Isaak then leaves disappointed, but Dexter watches from afar and recognizes Isaak from the club. He wonders if the Koshka Brotherhood found out he killed Viktor and sent a hitman after him. Isaak goes to a restaurant for a small coffee and gets a call from Dexter asking why he was in his apartment, prompting Isaak to react in amusement. He answers that he wanted to have a "chat" with him about Viktor, and brings up the incident with Louis on Dexter's boat. Isaak says that Louis gave him Dexter's name and referred to Dexter as a "douchebag." When asked if a boss paid Isaak to do this, Isaak denies it; Viktor was a friend of his, so this is personal. When Dexter brings up that killing Viktor settled the score for him killing an innocent woman and a cop, Isaak says he's not stopping with Dexter—he wants all of Dexter's cop friends involved in this vendetta, including Debra Morgan. Dexter yells that only he killed Viktor and no one else was involved. Isaak then spots Dexter watching him and says, "Hello, handsome." Dexter hangs up and leaves. When Dexter wraps up at a crime scene with Hannah McKay, Isaak begins following him. Dexter catches on and drives to a Colombian bar, where he goes inside and says "Koshkas" to let them know of Isaak; he soon sneaks out through the bathroom window. Isaak comes in with his gun and, upon seeing the three Colombians, smiles in amusement as he realizes that Dexter set him up. Isaak successfully kills all three Colombians while only getting a minor bullet graze wound on his head and a knife wound on his left forearm. Back at The Fox Hole, Isaak has his arm patched up by Jurg. When Joey Quinn comes to see Nadia, Isaak learns that Quinn used to work for the Koshkas as a dirty cop. He has Jurg put money in Quinn's car, enticing him to become their mole. Thanks to blood evidence at the crime scene, Isaak is later arrested for killing the Colombians, but he stays calm and confident that he'll get out. While in jail, Isaak receives a visit from Dexter, who wishes to know why he wanted to kill him so badly. Isaak laconically answers, "You killed Viktor. I liked Viktor." He then questions Dexter's motive for killing Viktor, and Dexter says that it was revenge for Mike, but Isaak notices a brief hesitation in his voice and knows that he's lying. Dexter asks Isaak if this is over now, but Isaak warns him that it isn't and that they will see each other again. * "Do the Wrong Thing" Later, Isaak is accosted by a fellow prisoner—a Colombian gang leader—who threatens him for killing three of their men. But Isaak easily incapacitates him with an arm lock and says even if he kills him, the Koshkas will easily retaliate. Breaking the leader's hand, Isaak takes his cell phone and calls George to visit him, wanting an update on Quinn. George arrives and reveals that Quinn has returned the money, but Isaak tells George to keep trying. George later confronts Quinn and threatens to deport Nadia to much harsher working conditions in Dubai. Quinn gives in, and George tells him to take the evidence against Isaak out of Miami Metro's lockup. Reluctantly, Quinn goes into evidence and steals the blood samples. * "Chemistry" Due to the evidence going missing, Isaak is released from prison and greeted by Jurg and George, but Debra has ordered police officers to tail Isaak 24/7. George suggests that Isaak leave Miami, but Isaak refuses until he has killed Dexter. He pays Dexter an unannounced visit as the latter dines at an outdoor restaurant. Unable to kill him here thanks to the police watching, Isaak sits down to talk and get to know Dexter better. He assures Dexter that he won't be lured into a trap again, but Dexter compares him to the cartoon character Wile E. Coyote, who never catches the Roadrunner and just "rocket-skates right off the cliff each time." Isaak chuckles and states that he has motivation for wanting Dexter dead, but he still doesn't understand what drove Dexter to kill Viktor. It couldn't have been revenge, since Dexter only knew Mike Anderson for less than three months. Isaak: "No. You didn't kill Viktor out of vengeance. I have a feeling that you're a different kind of animal. The question is: what kind are you, Dexter Morgan?" Dexter: "The kind who hunted your friend down and strapped him to a board and put a plastic bag on his head and crushed his skull with a fire extinguisher. The kind who's gonna do the same thing to you - give or take the fire extinguisher." (Isaak angrily composes himself.) Isaak: "You are gonna regret sharing that with me." (Isaak lays money on the table and walks away.) * "Argentina" Isaak later gets rid of his police tail by having them follow a decoy, giving himself enough time to drive out and go after Dexter. He finds Dexter at a donut shop and tries to shoot him through the window, but due to a stroke of luck, Dexter manages to avoid the bullet fire. Isaak drives away, planning to try again later. In the meantime, George fears that Isaak's obsession for revenge might explode in the face of the Koshka Brotherhood, and calls Kiev. With the Brotherhood's approval, George hires an assassin to kill Isaak in Vikor's apartment, where he is staying. However, this fails as Dexter, also attempting to kill Isaak in the apartment, encounters the assassin and kills him by slitting his carotid artery. The Miami Homicide Department, including Debra, Masuka, Batista, and Dexter himself, investigate the murder while Isaak is present. Since the police were tailing Isaak at the estimated time of death, he has an alibi. When Dexter recreates the murder sequence, Isaak jokingly remarks that Dexter couldn't have described it better if he had been there himself, insinuating that he knows Dexter is responsible. Dexter calmly replies, "Thanks," and leaves the investigation to Masuka. After this incident, Isaak knows he is being targeted and moves out of Viktor's apartment to another location Later, Dexter follows Isaak to a bar, planning to sneak in, inject Isaak with M99, and carry him out as if he's helping a drunk friend to his car, misleading the police escorts. Inside the bar, Dexter approaches Isaak and remarks that he cannot kill him here. Isaak calmly replies that he can but he won't, and orders Dexter a beer so they can both relax. Dexter soon notices they are in a gay bar, and deduces that Isaak came here so that his enemies wouldn't follow him inside, but Isaak replies that he simply feels comfortable here, revealing that he is homosexual. Dexter tells Isaak to cut his losses and go home to Kiev, to which Isaak replies that there is nothing for him in Kiev anymore, since Viktor is dead and the Brotherhood has turned against him. Isaak then reveals that he and Viktor were lovers. Dexter states that neither of them has to do what they do, but Isaak insists that he does, and asks what Dexter did to Trinity for killing Rita. Dexter says it's nothing he wouldn't do again, but it didn't bring Rita back, just like killing him will not bring Viktor back. When Dexter asks what Isaak will do after he kills him, Isaak replies that he will look for a nice corner of the world to wile away his days in comfort and anonymity. Isaak says that they are both outsiders, watching the people around them, pretending to be like them but knowing they are not—the best they can hope for is to find a place where they don't have to pretend. Isaak laments the fact that he and Dexter could have been great friends under different circumstances, and leaves money to pay for their drinks. As Isaak leaves, Dexter can't bring himself to go through with his plan. Later, Isaak sorrowfully listens to a voice message left by Viktor, saying he will arrive soon in Kiev. * "Helter Skelter" Isaak and Jurg later learn that George has hired two more assassins: Benjamin Caffrey and Oleg Mickic. Isaak has done business with these two men in the past, so he calls and tries to persuade them to drop the hunt. When they refuse, Isaak finds himself cornered and decides to seek help from Dexter. At Dexter's apartment, Isaak promises to spare his life in return for his assistance in killing the two hitmen. Dexter declines, but Isaak then abducts Hannah McKay, who has become Dexter's girlfriend, and has Jurg hold her hostage. While Dexter is out, Isaak breaks into the apartment and makes some tea. When Dexter returns and learns what Isaak has done, he angrily pins him to a wall with a knife, but relents for Hannah's sake. He insists he's the wrong man for this, but Isaak knows better, since Dexter expertly killed Viktor and the hitman in Isaak's former apartment. Dexter reluctantly agrees to help. After discreetly stabbing Mickic dead at a shooting range, Dexter visits Isaak's hotel room and asks to speak with Hannah via Isaak's cell phone. While speaking with Hannah, Dexter snaps a picture of Hannah in her holding room and sends it to himself. When Hannah says, "I miss you," Dexter merely replies, "Likewise," which annoys Isaak. After the call is over, Isaak chastises Dexter for his lack of romanticism. This segues into a heated argument over Viktor, in which Isaak holds a gun to Dexter's head. Dexter pushes back, saying that he himself is responsible for Viktor's death by sending him to Miami. Isaak eventually lowers the gun angrily and tells him to leave. While at a crime scene, Dexter notices Caffrey watching him, and calls Isaak. Isaak comes up with a plan where Dexter will lure Caffrey to a docked cargo ship, the Fearless, in the harbor, belonging to the Koshka Brotherhood. When Caffrey approaches Dexter on the ship's bow, Isaak shoots and kills him. Dexter and Isaak throw the body in the water, along with their weapons as a sign of trust. Isaak says, "See? Man of my word," and promises to leave Miami and Dexter alone. As Dexter stays on the ship to clean Caffrey's blood, Isaak runs into George, who has followed Caffrey and come to kill Isaak himself. Unarmed, Isaak mockingly tells George to just do it, and George shoots Isaak in the stomach at point-blank range. Instead of finishing Isaak, George flees when Dexter approaches. Dexter offers to take Isaak to a hospital, but the latter knows that nothing can prevent his death and requests a final favor from Dexter: take him to the place where Viktor Baskov was dumped. On Dexter's boat, the two men discuss how Dexter is "absolutely fearless in the face of death and yet so afraid to live." Dexter explains that death's predictability and inevitability calms him, but ever since he met Hannah, he feels that he has no control over his life. Isaak replies that he was the same in the past, detached from the world, hiding a secret. It wasn't until he met Viktor that he finally felt alive. With his last breath, Isaak says that there is still hope for Dexter. Genuinely saddened by Isaak's death, Dexter honors Isaak's final wish and buries his body at sea, in the same spot where he had dumped Viktor.. Victims *'Mr. Chillich' - Isaak's music teacher in his childhood, pushed down a flight of stairs; possibly killed. *'Unnamed Person' - Killed prior to Season Seven, Isaak was issued an arrest warrant for his murder. *'Tony Rush' - Former bouncer at The Fox Hole (boyfriend of Kaja Soroka, who was killed by Viktor Baskov). Tony was killed with a screwdriver rammed into his right eye. *'Louis Greene' - Former intern for Miami Metro Homicide, a video-game designer, and antagonist for Dexter Morgan. He was killed to prevent him being a witness, or possibly warning Dexter. Isaak shot him in the forehead with a silenced pistol. *'Alex Dubrozny' - (Indirectly) Bartender for The Fox Hole. He was coerced by Isaak to shoot himself in the head with the same gun used to kill Detective Mike Anderson, after writing a note implying he had killed Kaja Soroka, Mike Anderson, and Tony Rush. *'Three Colombians' (they include [[Andres Rodriguez|'Andres Rodriguez']]- Dexter intended to have Isaak killed by rival Colombians in Mateo's Bar. Realizing he had been led into a trap, Isaak quickly shot and killed one after the other. He smashed a bottle over the final victim's head and finished him off with a strong downward thrust of his foot, stomping into his skull. *'Oleg Mickic' - (Indirectly) An assassin sent after him. Isaak blackmailed Dexter Morgan to kill him by kidnapping Hannah McKay. *'Benjamin Caffrey' - An assassin sent after him. Isaak shot him to death with a silenced pistol after Dexter lured him into a trap on the Fearless. Attempted Victims *'Dexter Morgan' - First attempt: Isaak waited inside Dexter's apartment, but failed to ambush Dexter when he realized someone was inside before entering. Second attempt: Isaak followed Dexter to Mateo's Bar, but was lured into a trap with three Colombians, resulting in Isaak killing all three of them. Subsequently, Isaak went to jail for a short time (He was acquitted when George Novikov blackmailed Joey Quinn into eliminating the blood evidence linking Isaak to the murders). Third attempt: 'Isaak shot at Dexter in a drive-by at Sadie's Donuts but failed to kill him, as Dexter had accidentally dropped his keys just in time to duck. Isaak eventually decided to allow Dexter to live, so long as Dexter killed the two hitmen after him. Attempted to Kill Isaak * Andres Rodriguez * Benjamin Caffrey * Dexter Morgan * Oleg Mickic * Unnamed Hitman Quotes *"My music teacher, Mr. Chillich, he said to me, “Isaak, you think you’re strong, but you are not strong if you don’t feel.” He gave me an “F,” so I pushed him down a flight of stairs. I felt bad about it. After that, my father shipped me off to a disciplinary school in England. Now I’m afraid my love of opera is all that’s left of my sensitive side." - Isaak, to Nadia *"I had a great-uncle, my grandfather's brother. He was a hero, fought for the Red Army during the second World War. When he returned to Kiev afterwards some fat little party official...resented the fact that everyone admired him. So he decided to make an example of him...by taking away his house. When my great-uncle protested, he was hung in front of the counsel chambers. My grandfather was just a teenager...when that party official saw that hatred in his eyes, he had him arrested and sent to Siberia. And the years rolled by...and my grandfather got on with his life the best he could. He was a patient man. Finally, when the Soviet Union fell, he returned to Kiev to celebrate in front of City Hall with all the others. And thats when he found that fat little party official...and he got to enjoy the pleasure that belonged to him and him alone. By sticking a six inch knife into that fat little man's kidney. So you ask when...if this is over. No. I'm afraid not...." - Isaak to Dexter, who asked if Isaak's quest for revenge over Viktor's death was over (when he was incarcerated) Related Pages * Fearless (cargo ship) * The Fox Hole (strip club) * Nadia (stripper) * Kaja Soroka (stripper) * Mateo's Bar (Columbian hangout) * Viktor Baskov * Unnamed Hitman * George Novikov (The Fox Hole manager) * Jurg Yeliashkevych (Isaak's bodyguard/assistant) * Koshka Brotherhood * Oleg Mickic (hitman) * Benjamin Caffrey (hitman) * Foxy Raven (stripper) * Mike Anderson Murder Case * Viktor Baskov's Apartment Trivia * Isaak Sirko is a very wealthy and powerful Main Antagonist. The only other antagonist that compares to him is Jordan Chase, who made millions on his motivational self-help books and conventions. Chase even had his own major office building and security force. However, he was not an accustomed fighter and, thus, not as openly brutal and lethal as Isaak. * According to a podcast interview with Michael C. Hall, Isaak was initially meant to be killed by Dexter (presumably by beating him to death with a fire extinguisher like Viktor Baskov) and used as bait to lure Maria LaGuerta in the season finale, but scheduling conflicts forced them to change the script. * Isaak is the second Main Antagonist to have a loved one (Viktor Baskov) killed by Dexter ). The first is Miguel Prado (Oscar Prado), although Miguel does not discover this until Dexter reveals it to him in his final moments. * Isaak is the fourth Main Antagonist who is technically not a serial killer. * Isaak is the only Main Antagonist to be killed by another antagonist. * Unlike previous seasons, in which Dexter was trying to catch the antagonists, Isaak is the one trying to track down Dexter. The reason for this is to avenge his lover Viktor Baskov (the killer of Mike Anderson) who was Dexter's most recent victim. * Isaak has a love of opera, stating that Nadezhda Obukhova is a singer to whom he often listened in his youth. * Isaak's favorite drinks are small coffees, as he's seen drinking at least one in every episode. * Isaak is the third main antagonist to have his body thrown into the water (the first two being Arthur Mitchell and Jordan Chase). However, Isaak is the first one to not be stripped or chopped up. * Before causing one's death, either by his own hand or otherwise, Isaak appears calm. He becomes friendly with his victim, smiling and making the person lower his defenses before either immediately killing them or proposing something darker. * Isaak is the second Main Antagonist in the series to not die in the season finale, the first being Miguel Prado in Season Three. Their roles are almost polar opposites. Miguel begins as an ADA whom Dexter begins to accept as a friend, but then becomes a personal enemy of Dexter; Isaak is introduced as a powerful mobster and personal enemy of Dexter, but the two reach an understanding of sorts in the end. * Isaak's favorite weapon is a Makarov IJ70-17as with a chrome finishing. Caliber 9x17 (.380ACP). * In Season Two, Dexter begins dumping his victims in the Gulf Stream, with their body parts moving northward in the Atlantic Ocean. If Viktor was dumped into the Stream, it would be impossible for Dexter to "reunite" Viktor and Issak, as Viktor would be halfway to Canada. * Although Isaak has killed over three people, he is technically not a serial killer since his patterns do not meet that of a Serial Killer. Isaak, the Wolf * He is known as ''Vobk (Vovk), which is Ukrainian for "The Wolf". Interestingly enough, his appearance is similar to that of a wolf, with his bright green eyes and darker gray hair. He often wears gray suits and smiles prior to taking his prey...with his expression being fixated, intense, and murderous. * The correct spelling of the word "wolf" in Ukrainian - BOBK (Вовк). The Ukrainian and Russian letters not used "b" - only "B", which reads like a V. Wolf in Russian - "Волк" (Volk). However, the Interpol entry in their database lacks the correct characters in the text and simply spells it "Bobk". * "Isaak" is a very rare name in Ukraine. On the contrary, Sirko (Сірко) is a frequently used Ukrainian surname. Also, "Sirko" is the traditional name for wolf-like dogs and descended from the Ukrainian word for the gray color of dog/wolf fur. "Sirko" is correctly pronounced with the accent on the second syllable. Gallery IsaacFace2.png|'''Isaak IsaakFace5.png|'Isaak' IsaakPic1.png|'Isaak receives a call from George' IsaacPic1.png|'Isaak smiles, happy that Viktor is returning Kiev IsaacPic2.png|'Isaak meets with George' IsaacPic4.png|'Isaak and Tony Rush' IsaacPic3.png|'"You're in luck. I believe you."' IsaakandGeorge.jpg|'Isaak and George on Slice of Life' KillIsaak.png|'Isaak awaits the man who killed Viktor' IsaakandJurg.jpg|'Jurg tends to Isaak's gunshot wound' PrisonIsaak.jpg|'Isaak in prison' IsaakFromCar.jpg|'Isaak attempts to assassinate Dexter' 2013-08-21 0127.png|'Dexter kills Oleg Mickic at a shooting-range' 2013-08-21 0123.png|'Isaak kills Benjamin Caffrey' 2013-08-21 2222.png|'George shoots Isaak' IsaakDeath1.png|'Isaak's death scene on Slice of Life' IsaakDeath2.png|'Dexter promises to reunite Isaak with Viktor at sea' References es:Isaak Sirko Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Koshka Brotherhood Category:Murderers Category:Murderers by proxy Category:Members of Isaak's Family Category:Victims of Secondary antagonists Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Dexter's accomplices Category:Long range killers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Attempted to Kill Dexter Category:Killed in Dexter's presence Category:Killed at long range Category:Framed Other Characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Attempted Murder Victims Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter